


Shiver

by Mando_Vibes



Series: To Him, with Love [2]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mando_Vibes/pseuds/Mando_Vibes
Summary: After Pablo Escobar is gone Javier finally returns home.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: To Him, with Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626040
Kudos: 11





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you like this part as well, tell me your thoughts! The song that goes with this part as they dance I highly recommend listening to while reading called “Crimson and Clover”

_Ah, now I don’t hardly know her_

_But I think I could love her_

_**12 years prior** _

It had only been a matter of two hours since you had seen your brother, Damon, but to your mother who was now pacing the dining room screaming at you, well it seemed like days. This was how the cycle was for you being the eldest and much more mature sibling. You remember the night two years ago when Damon had driven your father’s 61’ Ferrari right into the town’s local bank high out of his mind.

“(Y/N) I expect many things out of you. You know that. And one is to take care of family no matter what.” She had said that night.

Now things were full circle and it was you who received the punishment once again for Damon’s whereabouts. Your mother finally shifted from the dining room and into the pantry using the phone to call whomever she thought could help. A knock on the door startled you from your roaming thoughts, making you turn towards the door and open it. Just outside was your friend Coraline. Her blonde hair laid curly and pinned up and she had a small sparkly dress that reached her mid thigh. 

“Hey babe, I just found out about this party and I guess it’s at some macho guys place. Wanna check it out? We never go out.” Coraline insisted. But before you could answer for yourself your mother had entered the door frame behind you.

“She’d love to, come in dear while (Y/N) gets ready. Your brother might be there.” She said, a smile laid sickly on her fake expression. You sighed, motioning for Coraline to come in.

You weren’t the type of person to go to parties at all. In fact out of all your 18 years you had not been to any type of party. Your family on the other hand, have been so famous from your mother’s career in modeling, it made it hard to avoid parties. Socializing wasn’t your strongsuit and you weren’t even of age to drink. You decided to just make it your mission to find Damon and leave. It’s what your mother wanted anyway.

Hurryingly you found a skirt and long sleeve shirt to wear. Coraline told you it would be the closest thing to a somewhat college girl party goer you would look like. You fixed your hair, pinning it up like Coraline’s and decided on minimal makeup. It was no time to impress anyone, just time to fit in with the crowd. 

“I think it is time for you two to go. Find Damon (Y/N) or I will not be happy.” Your Mother mumbled the last part under her breath and handed you her keys. 

You sighed, taking them into your hand and holding them tight, “I will make you happy. I promise.”

***

The drive to the party was not that long but the information you gathered from Coraline was that it was for mostly college graduates celebrating their success. It wasn’t surprising information but it made you even more anxious given how young you both were. You noted to keep an eye on Coraline so that she would not get taken advantage of by any of these guys.

Once you entered the small tavern you immediately found Damon. He was on top of the pool table raising a glass of unknown alcohol and yelling, “One for the DEA! I love drugs too!” over and over again. You gathered the courage to push through the crowds of men and pull at your brother’s pant leg.

“Damon! Damon! Come on!” You yelled but the music was too loud.

Before you could make much more of a fool of yourself a pair of big hands covered yours and pulled them off of Damon’s jean sleeves. This gesture made you angry and you turned around to see the stranger who detested your moves. Your eyes sprung to life once you saw the man who was now looking at you.

He appeared to be in his mid twenties maybe. Dark hair and even darker eyes. The man had a thin mustache and stubble that spread across his jawline. He was beautiful, wearing a simple red and white checkered button up and dark jeans making it appear that he was older. You could drink him all day if you were allowed to. You didn’t have much experience with men or dating life in general since your waking hours were more focused on your mother and Damon’s antics.

“This is Damon (Y/L/N). You can’t go at him like that. I got him.” He said softly.

In a trance like state you nod and watch as the man helps Damon to his wobbly feet without any hesitation. He is laughing with Damon but you cannot make out what they were saying. With that, you watch as the stranger takes Damon upstairs and comes back down and throughout that whole time his gaze never really left you. He could have stared at the other pretty girls through the crowd who’d be more than willing to go home with him but he didn’t.

“I own the Tavern. He’s in my spare room hopefully sleeping it off. Looks like you could use a drink. What do you like?” He tentatively asked, furrowing an eyebrow.

Snapping out of your trance state, you blush and look down, away from his dangerous gaze. “I don’t know what I like.” You stated but instead of being disappointed the man simply goes towards the bar and asks for two whiskeys on the rocks.

When he came back he had the glasses, handing you one and begins talking.

“My name is Javier. I’m the new DEA agent your brother was so proudly shouting about. I don’t like drugs as you’ve been convinced.”

You smiled, twirling the ice in your glass out of nervousness. This man was toxic and you hadn’t even touched him.

“My name is (Y/N). I am that idiot’s sister and I came here tonight in search of him.”

Javier chuckled, tapping his glass to yours and then chugging it. You suppose you should do the same. The night stayed like that, Javier buying you drinks and him tapping his glass to it. You both talked about his new job and how stupid your brother could be. It was a game between you and him that made you feel special for the first time in your 18 years. Someone was actually interested in you. You wasn’t sure what it exactly meant but you felt so warm after the third one that you thought maybe it was love juice because all you wanted to do was climb on Javier’s strong thighs and tell him that you were his.

“Let’s dance.” Javier stated and you complied moving your hips to the beat everlessly.

He took the lead, coming closer but yet having a mutual respect to stay within the limits your body showed. Out of all the girls he could’ve had grinding on him you didn’t understand why he was okay with the lack of contact you instilled. 

“Maybe we should dance with other people.” You say matter-of-factly.

“Do you want to?” Javier asks, voice soaked in what you could only determine to be hurt.

You smiled, wanting the assurance that this is what exactly he wanted. “No, I like your button ups better than the other gentlemen here.” 

Javier chuckled, taking one hand and brushing it on the curve of your jaw. God you wanted him to touch you. It felt almost like extinct when you settled into his warm palm.

“And out of all the girls here- I picked the prettiest on accident. So I do have that going for me. But you do dance for shit.”

You blushed and rolled your eyes. Just as his other hand traveled to your waist a slower song began playing. You gather the strength to put your hands on his shoulders and caress them just as his hand had to your face. It all felt like a lul of a dream. It all felt good and you’d never danced so close to someone like this. Both your bodies had found their way to each other and his buttons tickled your navel.

Javi was in for it and he knew that. He wanted to kiss you, your breaths were already sharing the same air it seemed. But seeing as the way you were dressed you weren’t looking for that kind of entertainment tonight. Hell, he supposed that you weren’t looking for a dance but yet here you both were looking at each other as if you both were the last people to ever exist. 

He knew he needed to make a move before you slipped from his fingertips but all he could manage was caressing your facial features, dipping a hand at the nape of your neck. Your noses were practically touching and Javi never thought touching someone could feel this intimate but here they both were laying it out just like the romance movies made it feel. It made him scared and excited all at once.

Never had he met such a dominant girl like yourself. The way you walked in a bar full of mostly men and demanded for your brother turned him on to where he had to fix himself before everyone could see it to. This little girl, all hell bent on wanting what she thought was hers. Javi was a dead man at the sights of it.

Before he knew it, the slow song had ended and you were falling from his fingertips just as he thought you would. Damon came crashing down the stairs, yelling at a couple girls who swooned at him. Where was the hardass? The Javier Peña who was known for getting what _he_ wanted. Javier hoped for you to return to him when things wouldn’t be so timely. But he was a man, a DEA agent at that. And he only had just met you so why did he shiver just looking into this little girl’s eyes?

“Looks like it’s time for me to hit it. Thanks for a dance Javi.” You said.

He nodded, mind racing and heart yearning. Javier knew that he was fucking in for it the moment he grabbed your hands to warn you, but he was good at not showing feelings and keeping his cool.

“Goodbye Cinderella, maybe again?” He enquired.

You laughed at his joke, brushing through the crowd towards Damon. He had already downed a third of a beer and was about to take a shot with Coraline.

“Yeah,” You snorted, what would be the odds?

“Maybe.”

And at that Javier found another girl to occupy his racing thoughts and you pushed your brother and Coraline out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is also posted on my Tumblr @mando-vibes if you're interested I also take request for Javier Pena and Din Dijarin there!


End file.
